poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Eris (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale)
Eris is the main antagonist who appears in 2010 Barbie film: Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and it's sequel Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. Who's jealous of her older sister and imprisons her to become queen. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Story Eris is the sister of Queen Calissa. When Calissa and Eris were young, it was time for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony and only one could take the throne. Princess Calissa was more kind and fair than her sister, plus she could spin Merilia, whereas Eris couldn't, so she took the throne. Eris started to hate her sister. After years, Eris overthrew Calissa and took the throne. She ruled Oceana for 15 years selfishly. The ocean became sick since the Merillia was unhealthy, as Calissa was unhappy locked up. But when Queen Calissa's half-human, half-mermaid daughter (Merliah) came to Oceana, Eris was deposed. She later escaped from her prison with the unwitting help of Kylie Morgan. Eris revealed she had the power to make anyone live through their worst nightmare, and with it, she planned to take the thrown of Oceana and spin Merillia. Ultimately, she was defeated and experienced her ''worst nightmare, having legs instead of a tail. Personality Eris is vain and loves power and attention. She is the only one in the royal family who cannot spin Merilia (the life force of the sea), and that makes her jealous. She gets very angry when someone doesn't listen to her. Whoever displeases her, she throws them into an orange magical whirlpool that sends them to her dungeon. In the end, her whirlpools are what finally got rid of her. In the sequel, she is capable to make nightmare spells, who make the worst fears of others come true. She is also a good actress being able to act nice. She can make powerful whirlpools by spinning her finger (normal sized) or swimming round and round at a fast speed (giant sized). Physical Appearance Eris has short reddish brown hair with orange streaks. She has dark brown eyes. Her mermaid tail (which in the end of the sequel is turned into human legs by one of her own nightmare spells), and on top has streaks of orange tones. She wears a big red headdress with a golden crown, and wears spiked earrings, golden bracelets and a red protective necklace that is thrown and broken by Merliah to show the inhabitants of Oceana that Calissa is alive. The red protective necklace was one of the things needed for Merliah to overthrow Eris. In the novel, when her tail was turned into legs, the bottom part of her clothes were turned into a torn dress while in the movie, they were turned into the bottom part of swimming trunks. Trivia * Eris will become the enemy of Pooh, Ash, Simba, Sora, Spongebob, Oits, Thomas and their friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale ''1 and 2. * Eris will become the enemy of Tino, Littlefoot, Lincoln, Timmy, and their friends in [[Tino's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale|''Tino's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale]] 1 and 2. * Eris is the long lost friend of Morgana. Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Barbie Characters Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Females Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Impostors Category:Characters voiced by Kathleen Barr Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Barbie Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Bear's Adventure villains Category:Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains